Serena's birthday party
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Serena has a birthday party and a whole lot of anime characters are invited.


Serena's Birthday party

part 1

by: Princess_Lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the people who created them.

Note: This is just and Idea, I may not finish it. Serena lives in a big mansion by herself and in a big estate.

Attention: My site ( [www.geocities.com/Princess_Lilith16/index.html][1] ) is a member of mixed dimentions a clique for SM crossovers. The site is at [www.geocities.com/Chiriru_2002/index.html][2], and it is owned by Chiriru, please join if you have a site featuring SM crossovers…. Thank you.

Lilith

Mina, Serena and Rei were putting up the decoration in Serena's house, and Lita nad Amy were in the kitchen preparing the food for the party, when the door bell rang.

Mina jumped up with little hearts in her eyes. "Hey! Maybe thats the Ronin guys! That super cute Cye should be with them!"

She ran to the door and flung it open widely. Only to come back in a slumped posture of disappointment. "Its only Pokemon group..." she told the others in the house.

"Hi Ash, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu!" Serena greeted in her usual cheerful manner.

"Hi Serena! Happy birthday!" Misty said hugging the older woman.

"Where's the food?" Ash asked looking around. Pikachu zapped him and then ran behind Rei for protection. 

"YOU DUMB POKEMON!" Ash shouted. 

"Pika pika chu pika pi pika chu!"(You didn't wish Serena a happy birthday!) Pikachu said in a growl.

"Uh, ha ha ha, Sorry Serena, Happy birthday!" Ash said laughing nervously.

"Yeh, happy birthday!" Tracey added.

Serena was about to reply when Jessy, James and Meowth stumbled in carrying arm loads of presents. "Happy birthday Ser- ahhh." James managed to shout before tripping over Meowth due to his lack of vision.

Just as they were about to get up they were run over by a red head woman chasing a blond man. "Get back here Gourry!!!" Lina shrieked chasing Gourry around the living room.

"I'm Sorry Lina! I didn't mean it!" Gourry shouted back.

Serena giggled before launching herself at the red head as she ran past.

"Hi Lina!!" she cried throwing her arms around her.

Amelia and Zelgadis entered the room. "Happy birthday Miss Serena!" Amelia yelled as she handed her gift to Serena who was still attached to Lina.

"Ohhhh, thank you!" Serena shrieked hugging Amelia.

Jessy, James and Meowth FINALLY got up and greeted Serena properly who giggled and hugged them. "Thanks you guys!"

"Umm, this is the place for Serena's party right?" Someone at the door asked.

"GOKU!!" Serena yelled in delight making a mad dash for the door.

"Hi Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillen, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Videl, Pan, 17, 18, Marron," Serena had to stop to take a big breath, "Tien, Choasu and Piccolo!"

Each of them greeted her and handed her their gifts, except for Piccolo and Vegeta who just growled their version of happy birthday to her.

Serena wasn't phased at all, Instead she skipped happily into the kitchen and took some well prepared meals, and placed them on the table.

On the way she managed to trip, but Gohan caught her, though he earned a nasty glare 

from Videl.

"Hey, aren't you married?" Ryo asked as he walked in followed by Sage, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Mia, Yuli and Whiteblaze.

Serena squeeled in delight and ran towards them. Ryo stood there with a smile ready to catch the blond.

Everyone facefaulted as she ran right past the guys and hugged Whiteblaze tightly, who didn't seem to mind the attention.

Everyone but Serena knew that Ryo had feelings for her.

"Whiteblaze!!!" She squeeled as she hugged the giant cat.

"Hi Meatball head! So, this is your house huh?" Someone said at the door.

(What the hell are the english names of the outers?)"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru! Come on in!"

Mia was sitting with Yamcha, who was shamelessly flirting with Mia and Lita at the 

same time.

"Poor Ryo," Mina said clasping onto Cye's arm tighter.

"I reckon meatball head would get jealous if a girl was throwing herself all over Ryo!" Raye commented to Sage who nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Mina exclaimed and proceeded to tell them her plan.

"That's a great idea mina!" Videl and Misty said at the same time.

Mina, Raye, Amy, Videl, Misty, Cye, Sage and Rowen all prepared to put Mina's plan 

into action.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Princess_Lilith16/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Chiriru_2002/index.html



End file.
